honeys_storyfandomcom_de-20200213-history
The Awakening of Shadows
Allegiances DarkClan Leader: Snowstar - white she-cat with amber eyes;Apprentice, Sunpaw Deputy: Nightmist - black tom with iceblue eyes Medicine Cat: Cloverleaf - smal brown she-cat Warriors: Featherheart - gray she-cat; Apprentice, Sinisterpaw Ravenpelt - big black she-cat Stormclaw - gray spotted tom;Apprentice, Amberpaw Flowerstorm - dark tortie she-cat Windlight - gray and orange tabby she-cat Leopardheart - brown tom with dark speckles Sandpelt - pale ginger tom Apprentices: Sunpaw - golden-brown she-cat Sinisterpaw - gray tom with dark spots Amberpaw - lightbrown tom with darkbrown tail Queen: Cindercloud - gray she-cat with dark and white spots Kits: Heavenkit - lightgray she-cat wiht white spots Ashkit - darkgray tom with black and white speckles Rubykit - dark ginger she-cat LightClan Leader: Thornstar - brown-yellow spotted tom Deputy: Frostheart - white and blue-gray tabby she-cat Medicine Cat: Doverheart - white and gray she-cat with blue eyes Warriors: Shadowsoul - black and white tom Eveningred - dark ginger tom Apprentices: Brightpaw - lightbrown she-cat with white pattern Stripepaw - ginger tabby she-cat with white stripes ThunderClan Leader: Bloodstar - darkgray tabby tom with red eyes Deputy: Wolfclaw - darkgray tom with one black paw Medicine Cat: Leafheart - brown tortie she-cat Warriors: Nightpelt - black tom scarred coat Fernshade - black and white tom Apprentice: Tigerpaw - big dark brown tabby tom PlantClan Leader: Whitestar - white tom with one gray ear Deputy: Flameblaze - ginger tabby she-cat Medicine Cat: Moonpelt - black she-cat with silver-gray paws Warriors: Icefang - big white tom with black ears Aprentice: Lunapaw - silver-gray tabby she-cat with darkblue eyes FireClan IceClan WaterClan Prologue The moon shines silver on the forest glade. Suddenly cats arrived from all sides of the forest glade. The sharp claws of the cats shines in the moonlight and they rushed into battle. A big tom with black fur attacked a dark ginger tom. His ice-blue eyes looked hatefully to the ginger tom. He took a swing with his claws and scratched above the black tom's face. He yowled because of pain and let off the dark ginger tom. “You haven't a chance, Nightmist!” hissed the ginger tom. “We will stop to fight, if you stop to hunting on our territory! The Sun-glade belongs to DarkClan!” hissed Nightmist. He attacked the dark ginger tom again and scratched above his nose. He shook his head an blood splatters out of his nose. “Tonight the Sun-glade will belongs to LightClan!” hissed he and pounced on Nightmist. He lashed around with his claws and try to throw off his attacker. The dark ginger tom pressed his claws into Nightmist's shoulders. He yowled because of pain and tried again to throw off the ginger tom. But he pressed his claws harder into his shoulders. Suddenly Nightmist didn't feeling the weight of the tom on his shoulders. He turned back and saw a gray she-cat. She has throw off the ginger tom from his shoulders. “Nightmist, there are to many LightClan-warriors! We should give up.” she meowed. “No, we can't give up, Featherheart.” Nightmist said. “Many of us are seriously injured. We must give up before a warrior die!” she said. Nightmist noded and jumping on a overturned tree trunk. “DarkClan! Retraction!” shouted he. The warriors of DarkClan let off from their attackers and ran into the forest. Nightmist waited until all cats was escape from the forest glade. Than he escaped into the forest. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Englische Geschichten Kategorie:By Onyx